


Ugly Sweaters

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Opal (a Raven Cycle Story), Parent Adam Parrish, Parent Ronan Lynch, The Gangsey are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Ugly Sweaters and Secret Santa aren't the only surprises this Christmas
Relationships: Richard Gansey III & Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Day four!!   
> Thank you again everyone that has read/is reading these and for the kudos. I hope your December is going well.

Blue, Ronan, Adam and Gansey sat around the dining table after their weekly Saturday night dinner. It was late November and the conversation soon turned to Christmas. Bryn, Gansey and Blue’s seven year old, and Rory (Aurora) Adam and Ronan’s five year old, we both in the living room, playing and watching tv.

“What day are we getting together this year?” Blue asked. 

“Declan, Hen, the kids and Matthew are coming to us Christmas day.” Ronan replied. “What are you guys doing?” 

“We’re at Fox Way on Christmas day. My parents are in Barbados for Christmas this year, so we’re going to get together with them for New Year instead.” Gansey said. 

“How about Christmas Eve?” Adam suggested. “Ro, will be up late anyway to go to mass.” 

“Maybe we could ask Opal to play some games with the kids?” Ronan suggested. The planning for Christmas Eve had begun excitedly and by the time Blue, Gansey and Bryn were leaving they’d decided that the kids were going to watch Christmas movies and play games with Opal whilst the adults would stay in the dining room and kitchen, having a small dinner party not much different to their usual Saturday night. There’d be Secret Santa with a twist, as well as getting a Secret Santa present, each Santa had to buy the ugliest sweater they could find. Before they left, they’d drawn names to give themselves long enough to pick gifts. 

Christmas Eve came around almost too quick. Ronan and Adam had news they’d been waiting to tell Gansey and Blue and had decided that their Christmas get together was the perfect time. They’d both spent a large portion of the day in the kitchen and traded off taking time out to care for Rory. Opal had got into the Christmas spirit too and spent her day in one of the sheds, dreaming up games to play with the kids that night. 

The doorbell rang and Rory ran to open it and greet Bryn, Blue and Gansey. The two children ran off to the playroom before coats were even taken off. Blue and Gansey headed into the kitchen and added their presents to the small pile Adam and Ronan had started. All the presents were wrapped in the same paper with tags helpfully written out by Opal to try and prevent revealing Santa. 

After supper, Opal tried to get the children to follow her into one of the sheds, but it was dark outside. Rory clung to Adam, having entered a ‘scared of the dark phase,’ not too long ago. He picked her up and sat her on his knee, she curled into his chest. 

“There’s nothing bad out there, Sweetheart,” he promised. “They’re all too scared of Papa for a start,” Adam looked up at Ronan, who pulled a face at their daughter, making her giggle. She still didn’t want to leave the comfort of his lap. “What if I walk out there with you, just until we get to the shed? Opal will have the light on in there when we get there, right? I’m sure Opal has some really fun stuff for you to do in there.” Opal nodded eagerly. Rory thought about it for a second before jumping off Adam’s lap and putting her shoes on. Adam stood up and placed his hand on Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan held it there with his own.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” he smiled. Ronan pulled Adam’s hand to his mouth and kissed the still scraped and rough knuckles before he let him go. 

Adam’s jaw dropped as he entered one of the sheds, it looked like Santa’s Grotto. There was a pinata in the shape of a reindeer, lights hung everywhere and there were all sorts of games laid out. He complimented Opal on a job well done and headed back in the house, still in awe of his daughter’s handiwork. 

By the time he entered the dining room again, the plates had all been cleared away and the pile of wrapped Secret Santa gifts had been settled on the table. In the background, Ronan had put on Christmas music. He was topping up Gansey and Blue’s glasses as Adam came in. 

“You two,” Blue grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

“What?” Adam asked. 

“You still look at each other like you did when we were eighteen.” Blue grinned, “It’s a little bit sickening.”

“And you’re still as much of a maggot as you were when we were eighteen.” Ronan quipped back. Blue stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Okay, okay, the children’s party is out there,” Gansey began to make peace as Adam took his seat, silently hooking his ankle around Ronan’s where Blue couldn’t see. Gansey handed out the gifts so everyone had two parcels set in front of them?

“Are we doing it together, or one at a time.” Adam asked, Ronan bit back a rude joke. 

“One at a time, you do your sweater first Ronan.” Blue looked both mischievous and proud of herself. Ronan eyed her warily as he began to pull the paper off his new sweater. Adam and Gansey both tried to hide their giggles as Ronan held up a sweater with Jesus wearing a ‘birthday boy’ badge. 

“Wow, Maggot. Is my religion a joke to you?” Ronan was grinning, finding the funny side of the sweater. 

“It wasn’t me, it was Santa. Me next.” Blue tried to divert the attention away by pulling open her sweater which looked like the branches of an artificial Christmas tree and came with a star headband. Adam and Gansey had both got away with the ugly sweater theme a little more. Adam’s sweater was red and green with a giant gold bow in the middle, whilst Gansey had a green sweater with a sheep in a santa hat and the slogan ‘Baa Humbug.’ They moved on to the gifts. Blue received a mini humidifier, Gansey, a history book, Ronan got some Irish whiskey infused chocolates and Adam got a new planner. 

“Oh, Parrish, did you get their card?” Ronan asked. Adam shook his and and stood up, heading to a display cabinet set against the wall. He pulled out an envelope with Blue and Gansey’s name scrawled on the front in Ronan’s handwriting. 

“You have to open it now,” Adam told Blue as he handed it to her and sat back in his seat, taking Ronan’s hand in his this time. Blue pulled out the white card. 

“Tunc essent quinque, “ she read, her brow frowning in confusion. Gansey looked up at the grin on Ronan’s face. Blue opened the card and picture fell out, all grey and blobby, but very clearly an ultrasound. She looked at the ultrasound and then up at Ronan and Adam, then at Gansey and back down at the picture. Tears began to form in her eyes. 

“When?” she asked, beyond being able to form a coherent sentence. 

“April.” Ronan couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. Congratulations and hugs were given all around the table. 

“I can’t believe you’re having another baby,” Blue whispered as she and Adam went to the shed to get the children. 

“Me either, I’m so excited, and terrified. I just hope this one sleeps a little better than Rory.” Adam yawned a little. 

“She definitely got that from Ronan.” Blue laughed. “I’m so happy for you guys. Do the other two know yet?” 

“We’re telling them tomorrow.” Adam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Tunt essent Quinque translates to "then there were five"


End file.
